A Tale of Strength
by PoisonxPrince
Summary: In this fantasy setting, a group of young adults will have to prepare themselves for a war. They are all leaders, in one shape or another. They are all strong, in their own ways. Will this group of people with extraordinary people manage to pull it together, or crumble and face extinction? Warnings: Yaoi and Character Death. Authors note on the first chapter lists pairings, vote!
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps! Look at this, my first story on this account! Yes, I am the writer behind both and Jaybirdnifty. And yes, this is basically me avoiding doing those stories I proimsed I would do XD I'm sorry! I hit writers block so hard and then this idea came to me and it was the only one that kind of stuck! Anyways, onto the fun stuff!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Whoever owns Yugioh gets most of the credit, and the rest of it goes to Riot because I'll be using a few of there City-State's and characters that htey made in League of Legends for this fic! So...Yeah. I own nothing. Nada. Zip.

Character pairings:

I'm actually not sure about this, hence why I'm gonna let you guys vote.

Marik/Akefia/Bakura/Malik/Ryou

or

Marik/Malik and Bakura/Akefia/Ryou

I'm leaning to the first one, because they'd be hot all together like that, but perhaps someone can convince me otherwise?

* * *

**Chapter One: The Bounty Hunter**

Malik sighed as he finished down the last of his bottle, staring at the wall blindly for a moment. He was in a rather popular bar on this side of the City-State, and was waiting for someone to arrive. Demacia, the City-State he was currently in, was huge and gorgeous. There was no doubt about that. What there was doubt about, was the people in it. People who have killed and have walked away, raped and have covered their tracks, and hurt but have kept quiet about it. And that's when Malik came in. He was one of Demacia's most well known Bounty Hunter and Mercenary, as well as one of the bests.

Demacia's Shooter, that's what they call him. Probably because he rarely ever misses a shot when he has his revolvers faced against someone. The twin steel revolvers were strapped to his waist right now, waiting to be used against anyone Malik deemed necessary. Malik, while a Bounty Hunter and a Mercenary, only took on jobs that he thought that someone deserved to be killed for. Otherwise, he'd merely drag them to the police. Demacia had a large army, but lacked policemen and policewomen.

Malik tilted his head as he heard the door to the bar chime open, and he swiveled around in the barstool he was in. He made eye contact with the bartender, and he nodded his head before heading towards the back. Although Demacia's Shooter was famous, not many people could put a face to the name since so few of them got to leave alive around him. And he preferred it that way. But he had informed the bartender of who he was, and what his purpose here was. And he had understood and had even given him some information about his guest.

The bar itself looked amazing, much like one of those old western bars. The only difference is that it didn't have those tacky swinging doors, and just had a regular door with a bell on the top of it. A smart decision, to Malik anyways. Those swinging doors can get damn annoying, especially when you're drunk.

"Hello, Demacia's Shooter." The man greeted politely, and this caused Malik's lavender eyes to narrow at him. Something about the man seemed suspicious to him. The man wore a classic business suite, although he had seemed to taken off the tie. Look at him, being all relaxed. He scoffed in his head. He was a bald man who almost constantly wore a black hat to cover his balding head, and was quite short. In fact, he was almost a full head shorter than Malik, who wasn't exactly tall himself. He seemed to be about middle aged as well.

"Hello, Mayor." He purred to the man, putting on a flirtatious smile. That's how he got through his day, flirting. That is also how he got his victims to come to him. So one may never know where they stand with the tan boy. Marik was wearing his classic costume that he wore out on jobs, a purple midriff shirt with a tight pair of jeans. His silver revolvers, three times the size of normal ones, were dangling on his waist. Brown combat boots covered his feet, perfect for any terrain possible.

"I've been trying to reach you for sometime now." The Mayor said with a smile, although something about it told Malik that he was agitated at how long it took Malik to get to him.

"I'm sorry Mayor," Malik purred once again. "I'm a busy bee. Such a busy man such as yourself would know all about that, no?" He asked with a playful grin. "Now, why don't we cut the chit-chat and you tell me about why I'm here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he brought his elbow on the countertop and rested his head in his hand.

"I want you to kill someone for me." The Mayor said, unsurprisingly.

"And who would that be, kind sir?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "As you should know, I don't kill anyone I believe has done no harm. This person has had to do something pretty bad to warrant me killing him or her."

"They have. They've been conspiring against me for the last couple days. She keeps telling me about my death, about how you will be the cause of it. Tell me, has she hired you to kill me?" He asked, and Malik rolled his eyes.

"Few questions. First off, I need a name. Second off, why the hell would you meet me if you were worried that she hired me to kill you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I figured that if she hired you, it wouldn't matter where I went." The man said with a sight. "And I can't tell you her real name. Few people know it. But her alias is Seer." He said, and Malik's interests perked up a little. "I see you know of her?" He asked with a grin, thinking Malik would instantly hop on his side.

"Oh yes, I know her. She's quite the nice lady." He said with a smirk, although it soon slid off his face. "Or what I should say is, she's such a nice sister." He said before he wiped out his gun and placed it to the man's head before he could even blink. "And by the way, I lied. She did hire me, although not to kill you. Although she figured it would be the case. She wanted me to warn you away, although if you're going so far as to hire assassins after my sister, then I'm afraid I can't let you go." He sighed, and the Mayor barely had time to widen his eyes before Malik put a bullet between his eyes.

"Is it done?" Malik looked at the source of the voice, seeing the bartender poke his head out of the doors to the kitchen.

"Yes, it is. Thank you for being so understanding about the situation." Malik said, putting his facade back up so he was nothing but smiles and flirty looks.

"That's okay, no one in town liked the gook anyways. We'll all be happier voting for a new Mayor." The man said with a grin, and Malik couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Well, I need to head out. I believe the Seer would like to hear of this." Malik chuckled.

"Alright, tell Isis that Odion says hi." This caused Malik to sputter and practically fall out of his stool.

"Dude, you're Odion? The man that my sister is seeing? You couldn't have said something?" He asked with a pointed glare.

"Maybe when you're not in my bar with two deadly revolvers that seem to shoot mini-cannons instead of bullets." He said, nodding to the 'bullet'. Which was about the size of a baby's fist. And as heavy as an adults. "Seriously, how do you even lift these?" He huffed as he tried to picked them up, and failed.

"They're charmed to be practically paper weight to me." Malik said with a mischievous grin as he started walking torwards the door. "Maybe next time you'll say something!" He called out as he opened the door. Chuckling at the curses that Odion was throwing at him.

* * *

You know you want to review...Come on! I practically die of happiness whenever I see a review on my story! It means someone's reading it! So please, review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Welcome to the second part of 'A Tale of Strength'! Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! I could think of an excuse, but what's the point? I have a real life! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! And please, please, please review! Reviews give my fingers the strength to continue writing, and right now I have a craving for reviews! D:

Word Count (not including Doctor's note): 1,199

* * *

Malik couldn't help but to feel a bit out of place as he walked towards his sister's work place. Demacia, was beautiful and large. And it's inhabitants weren't any different. Most of the men and women wore soldier uniforms, which Malik should have expected when he came to this City-State. Children ran around with fake swords and guns, already 'practicing' for their future profession.

Malik stopped at a large building, and looked up at it. The building was a dusty yellow, standing out compared to all the other white buildings around it. This one easily toward over the others, and had a giant eye on the top of the pointy roof. He remembered his sister calling it 'Egypt's Eye', Egypt having been a country from a _long _time ago before technology and magic was enhanced.

Yes, magic. In today's world, everyone was born with magic. Some, more so than others. This magic could allow it's hosts to do many certain powers and gave them more skills than what people from The Old Times could do. The Old Times is what todays people called the time before the fall of the old countries, and rise of the new countries and their city-states.

Malik shook his head to free himself from his random musings, before making himself walk towards the door. A man, dressed nicely with not a single speck of dirt on his uniform, opened the door for him with a kind smile. "Evening, Mr. Ishtar. Am I correct in assuming you're looking for Isis?" He asked as Malik stepped past him. The inside of the building was as beautiful as the outside. It had paintings of The Old Times hanging up on it's walls, as well as current times.

"Now what would ever give you that idea, handsome?" He asked with a big grin. The man just chuckled and shook his head.

"Give me one second and I'll tell her of your arrival." He said with a grin, used to the younger Ishtar's flirtations and sarcasm. Malik watched the other man as he made his way to a door marked with 'Employee's only'. He caught the sight of stairs as he opened the door, and a few moments later his sister came walking down.

She looked gorgeous, as always. A fine, tan dress clung to her figure. Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way towards her younger brother, hugging him for a moment. Malik and Isis were really close, always watching out for one another. Although, few people knew the two of them were related.

"So, what did I do to deserve such a visit from my lovely brother?" Isis asked with a grin, and Malik couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

"You telling me you didn't see me come? Why, sister, I think you're losing your edge." Malik said with a grin, and Isis scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I was just trying to be polite. Follow me." She said with a smirk, and Malik pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against. They made their way towards a long hallway in the back of the room, and passed through a thread of hanging beads in the middle of a doorway.

"Those are new. And stereotypical." He said with a grin as he looked at his older sister, who just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. He watched her sit down on a blood red couch, and decided to look around. The room was dimly lit, so dim that he couldn't even see the color of the room. There were numerous books on the walls, which was modified to act as if a mixed in bookshelf. There was a coffee table as well, with numerous pictures scattered on it. Some photographs, while others were neatly drawn. The drawn ones were visions, he guessed, that his sister had seen.

One particular picture crossed his eye. One that involved him holding onto a small figure with a pure white cowl on. This one was colored, so he could see the red blood pouring onto the pure white snow. He could also see a strand of pure white hair from under the cowl. But that was all he could see.

"Who's this?" He asked, and he heard his sister sigh.

"I can't tell you that. You must meet this person. I will tell you, however, how to meet them." This caught Malik's attention. His sister almost _never _gave information away. And the few times she did, it was usually in riddles. But his sister's voice….It had changed. His sister sounded completely serious this time. "Malik...I've looked into your picture. Your destined for something great. Greater than what I, or mother, would have ever seen twenty years ago." She said, and this caused Malik's eyes to widen. "There are going to be tough times ahead, but there will be joyous ones as well. You and a select few will be used to unite everyone, to save the nations before we're all destroyed. But getting everyone on your side will be...Difficult, to say the least."

Malik listened to every word his sister said, taking note of each one of them. His sister's words were never to be taken lightly. And she was practically giving away his next mission.

"You're next bounty will be to kill a man of the Noxian army." This caused Malik's eyes to widen. Noxus was a City-State as well, although it was the polar opposite of Demacia. Demacia valued laws, Noxus valued nothing but power. It's inhabitants were murders, rapers, tortuers. It's also a place for monsters to go. Monsters that used to be people who got too greedy and mixed with magic, technology, or perhaps were born monsters from other monsters. The thought of going there made his skin crawl.

"When will the man asking for this bounty come?" Malik asked. His tone was different than his normal, playful tone. Now it was dead serious, ready to work.

"Tonight. You must accept. However, you must not kill the man." Malik just about fell off of the couch when Isis said that.

"Wait, what?" He yelled out.

"You must not kill him. He will have a big part in things to come. He will help you." _And in turn, help us. _Isis couldn't help but to think. Yes, she had seen more than what she told her brother. But her brother would need to get stronger on his own. If he was to help Demacia, and the other City-State's with what's to come. "And remember these words. A blade bounces from enemy to enemy as a shadow flashes through the darkness. A Barbarian's rage holds no equal. The Archer runs from the Cougar. A virgin's blood spills on the snow."

Ah, these were the words Malik was used to coming out of his sister's mouth. Regardless, even these words seemed more dark and gloomy than what she usually said. And as Malik was walking towards his hotel as he moved through the streets after visiting his sister, he couldn't help but think of the last sentence.

_A virgin's blood spills on the snow...Well, at least I'm safe. _He joked to himself.

* * *

Please, remember to review! Also, I'm still asking for your guys opinions! Should the pairing be Akefia/Bakura/Ryou and then Malik/Marik, or all of them together? Right now, the way it's looking, is all of them together. But tell me why, and I might be convinced to do Bakushipping and Bronzeshipping!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Three! So, I decided to make it to where they are all going to be in a relationship together. So the pairing will be Akefia (Thief King)/ Bakura/Marik/Malik/Ryou as well as a few other pairings!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I have mentioned so far, nor do I own the locations! The characters are from Yugioh, and the locations and a few characters are from League of Legends aka Riot!

Word Count: 2,450

* * *

Malik's eyes narrowed when he noticed the shavings on the floor, showing that someone had forced their way into his room. When he opened the door, he noticed that the lights were on. Something he made sure to always turn off before he left in case something like this was happening. He also noticed that the lock _wasn't _broken. _So this person is experienced in breaking into places. _He thought to himself. Which meant that this person, more than likely, had a trap waiting for him on the other side of the door.

His hands went to his gun that were holstered on his hips, unholstering them and grasping them in his hands. He refused to be the one caught in surprise when this person attacked. Plus, holding his guns always kept him calm. It was nice knowing a way to protect himself. He stepped into the room cautiously, straining his senses to see if he could hear anyone in this room.

And it wasn't long, before he noticed a shadow flickering in front of him. He quickly span to the side, just as someone dove towards him from behind the door he had just opened. He raised one of his guns, a smirk on his face. "Nice tr-" He was cut off by someone appearing, seemingly out of nowhere, from his left and knocking the gun out of his hand. He didn't hesitate, quickly jumping back just as the person struck with their right fist merely missing him by a few inches. He scrambled, getting his back to a wall as he held his gun up as he looked at his two visitors

One of them seemed like a female, while the other male. The female had on a tight fitting . classic ninja costume, all of it in a dark shade of black. The male had on the same, except he had some armor on his. It was obvious to Malik when the two charged him, the female was dressed for speed and flexibility while the male was dressed for protection.

"Alright, lets get this party started." Malik said with a smirk, before bringing his gun up to aim at the woman. She threw something down, and it exploded and released a cloud of smoke. Not letting him see anything. _Shit! _He thought to himself, realizing that his guns would be useless and dangerous to himself with this smoke fogging his vision.

He growled as a hand swatted his other gun out of his hand, hearing it slide in the room. Thankfully, Malik wasn't exactly defenseless whenever it came to hand to hand combat. He saw another shadow in the smoke, and his foot struck out like a snake. He caught the person's, the female by the sound of the gasp, and watched as they fell to the ground. He was just about to climb on top of the other, when he felt arms going around his neck.

He groaned as the other, definitely a man by the muscular build, started straining his arms. Malik squirmed, his hands going to the man's bulging arms. But the man was impossibly strong. He noticed that the smoke was starting to clear up, and the woman was starting to stand up. Malik saw her reach into his pocket, and his fight or flight instincts kicked in. As well as a major rush of adrenaline. And he did something that would make him lose his reputation as a fair bounty hunter. His foot came up and kicked the man who was holding him from behind right in the place where no man wants to be kicked.

He heard the man groan as his arms unwrapped themselves, and when the woman lunged for him Malik easily slipped under her and grabbed one of his guns. He was just about to pull the trigger, when something strange happened. A raven came out of nowhere, and landed right on his gun. Malik looked around, a confused expression on his face. None of the windows were open, so was this raven here the whole time? And when it opened it's mouth and let out a caw, Malik swore it's eyes turned red for a moment before it's wings started flapping and it made it's way into the joined bedroom. His eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps, and a second later his eyes widened.

"Please excuse Beatrice, she doesn't like to be kept waiting for long." The voice was as gravely as the paper and people said, or the few that were lucky enough to survive it. For in front of him stood Swain, the General and Commander of Noxian and it's Army. His magic was unparalleled they say. And just being around him, Malik felt that he'd be nothing but a small bug compared to the man. His eyes went back to the crow, Beatrice, who had landed happily on her Master's shoulder.

"General Swain…What a surprise…" He said as he struggled to put his neutral face back on as he collected his guns, although he dared not holster them. After all, this man was the General and Commander of Noxus for a reason. He was cruel and evil, and Malik did not trust him a single bit.

"I suppose it is, isn't it?" He said with a chuckle, and Malik took this chance to look at the man's attire. He wore royal robes, a mixture of green and yellow that seemed to practically glow. "I have an assignment for you, Demacia's Shooter."

Malik took a small amount of comfort in the fact that the other seemed to not know his name, although his mind was racing back to what Isis said. _Is this the man she was talking about? The man who'd tell me who my next target was? _He couldn't help but to think. He also remembered Isis telling him to take the job, but not to kill the man. "Who is it?" Malik asked, his voice slowly regaining it's confidence as he got used to this man's overbearing presence.

"His name is Bakura. He has no last name, and he's one of my top fighters. You might know him as Noxian's Sword." This caused Malik to practically choke on his own spit, as he looked at the General/Commander. He wanted Malik to kill the man who had been responsible for so many Demacia soldier's deaths? Why?

Malik knew who he was talking about, of course. Noxian's Sword, or Bakura as his real name was, was known for being a deadly force to be reckoned with on the battle field. He was also known for being Swain's younger cousin. "And why would that be?" He asked. "I mean, why would you want your own cousin killed?"

"Why, I want what I always want. Power." The man said with a laugh. "And Bakura is starting to get power hungry. I'm afraid he might want to kill me next." _And that would be a bad thing because…? _Malik thought sarcastically, although he dared not say them out loud. "I will pay you handsomely, as well as right now if I have too." The man said, and Malik shook his head.

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow. And I don't accept money until after you see the body." That was Demacia Shooter's motto, and it'd be odd if Malik did anything except. He was pretty sure that the man was just testing him when he said that, to make sure he was who he said he was. "No prey, no pay." He said with a shrug, and the general chuckled.

"Alright. It's getting late, and I'm afraid I have a long trip back home." The General said, and the ninjas quickly flanked Swain. Swain nodded at him before muttering a soft chant, and a second later they had disappeared right on the spot.

_This is going to be big...And bad. _Malik couldn't help but to think. Besides, Isis told him about her vision for a reason. And an important one, considering there was no riddles involved. Noxian's Sword must be a important person in the future. Now Malik just had to wonder, was he gonna be friend.

Or foe?

**Somewhere in Noxus**

Two men stood in the middle of the training guards, one of them tall and proud while the other was panting and kneeling. The man standing tall and proud had silver hair and pale skin, and wore a black cloak. He didn't wear a shirt on under it, but had a tight pair of pants on that had a tight pair of black pants on. On his left hip, he had a sheath where his sword would normally be in it. Although it was out already, explaining how his opponent had many cuts.

His opponent was a female, and she was as feisty as she looked the pale man admitted to himself. He was also General Swain's Daughter, Katarina. Their playful sparring had slowly escalated when Katarina figured out that she hadn't hit her opponent not even once, while the pale man did nothing but dodge and counter attack. And he may or may not have thrown a few insults at her from time to time.

Katarina, on the other hand, was getting fed up. Never before had she faced someone who had abilities that mimicked her own. This man was skilled with a sword, which easily deflected her throwing knives. And anytime she teleported and tried to attack him, he'd merely teleport causing her to do so over and over until one of them caught the other off guard. Which, Katarina glumly realized, had almost always been her being caught off guard.

"I see what Noxian's Sword is feared so much." She said, a smirk forming on her face as she pushed herself up. Her blood red hair flowed in the breeze, and she couldn't help but to shiver slightly. Her black top didn't even come down to her stomach, leaving most of it bare. Her leather pants kept her legs slightly warmer than her upper body, but not by much, and had various throwing knives jingling on her waistband. . "But don't think I'm going to go down easy!" She yelled as she threw another throwing knife, using that as a distraction as she jumped into a portal that she shortly after summoned. She reappeared behind the man with another one of her throwing knives out, and was getting ready to stab him when the male simply moved out of the way. She quickly realized she'd have to teleport again, to avoid being hit by her own throwing knife that she threw earlier.

What she didn't expect, however, was the man to teleport right behind her and hold his sword to her throat. "Damn it!" She hissed, before sighing. "Fine, you win again Bakura." She said with a huff, and stomped forward after the man had sheathed his sword. She whirled around, glaring at Bakura. "I lasted longer than normal that time." She said, wanting to make the other admit that she was getting better.

"That's true," Bakura said, his voice deep and malicious sounding. "You almost made me break a sweat that time." He said with a grin, before teleporting away. But not before hearing his friend call him a bastard.

He teleported outside of his mansion, and made his way inside. The guards stood at attention as he walked by, and he nodded at them in respect. Bakura respected any man who was ready for a fight, and he made sure his guards were all as bloodthirsty as he was. But he showed them, numerous times, why it was unwise to challenge him in a fight. Bakura walked into his mansion, the foyer being brightly lit as the lights reflected off of the marble floor. Elegant paintings hung on the clean, pure white walls. Most of the paintings were paintings of war and death, giving the beautiful room a spooky and mysterious feel as well.

He made his way up the stairs and towards the right, walking into one of the various rooms. His personal bedroom was decorated with blood red walls, and didn't have a single light in it. No, Bakura preferred the candles that gave off a delicious scent and kept his room bathed in dancing shadows. The window was open, letting a small breeze in. Bakura made his way to his desk, moving one of the candles onto one of the wall candle slots before it was blown out by the wind. He looked down at an envelope that was sitting on his desk, and frowned as he saw that it was sealed with a stamp that seemed to have a pair of bloody red lips on it.

He opened it and narrowed his eyes as he saw who it was.

_Bakura, _the note started off, _challenges are coming for you and a select group of people. Swain is growing suspecious of you, and was going to kill you in a week before one of my informants interviened and told him about my brother. My brother will be comming within the next few days to 'kill' you. Instead, show him this note and tell him to let you onto your ship. After that, sail to the Frejilord, and request an audience with the King of the North, and Queen of the South. You will need them if we hope to bring down Swain, as well as his army of dark monsters._

Stay Strong,

Demacia's Seer.

_Finally, _Bakura thought as he undressed, getting ready to go to sleep. _Things are finally about to start picking up. _He thought with a big grin, and he went to bed with glorious dreams of him on the throne, and Swain's dead body in front of him.

* * *

So, did you enjoy this chapter? Why don't you leave me a review if you did!? :D I need more reviews pleaaaaase!


End file.
